Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an animal housebreaking device and an animal housebreaking system including the same, and more particularly, relate to an animal housebreaking device that efficiently performs housebreaking that is one of a process that is most difficult but essential in housebreaking a pet by using the Internet of Things (IoT) technology, and an animal housebreaking system including the same.
In general, the first communication aimed at communication between persons (person-to-person), but as the technologies have developed, the machine-to-machine (M2M) technology of allowing communication between machines or devices without direction control or intervention of a person has appeared.
The machine-to-machine (M2M) communication that is also defined as communication between devices and things while a person does not intervene in the communication or minimally intervenes in the communication started with the development of the RFID technology in early 2000s, and in recent years, has been combined with the wireless communication technology to develop to the Internet of Things for identifying state information such as things, persons, and environments of the remote sites. That is, the M2M communication and the Internet of Things are connected to a network through a communication device attached to a device or constitute a communication network between devices so that their concepts of transmitting and receiving information are the same.
The Internet of Things related markets may be classified into devices on which sensors are mounted, a network for transmitting and receiving data acquired by the devices, a platform for creating useful information by managing the data collected by the devices and providing the information to a service, and a software (service) that provides an additional service to the user by using the information on the platform.
The Internet of Things environment that extends to various additional services by using the information created between things often requires intelligence according to the roles of the devices. In recent years, the services and products using the Internet of Things ranging from small daily supplies, such as toothbrushes, diapers, and forks, to infrastructures, such as cities, factories, and circulations, have been developed worldwide.
However, the devices and services related to pets using the Internet of Things are staying in devices on which sensors for measuring motion information of animals are mounted, and automatic food providers that detect a state of an animal through a web camera and control an opening/closing unit of the feed provider to supply a food.